


Anticlimactic

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: If Kashykk had anything, it had lots and lots of safety hazards.





	Anticlimactic

If Kashykk had anything, it had lots and lots of safety hazards. Which was unsurprising, considering that it was a jungle. What was more surprising was the sheer amount of unfenced walkways over abyssal drops. Vera couldn’t help but eye one such abyss as they walked back to the ship, to find a find a man in enough armor to crush a Wookie waiting for them.

“Jedi,” He snarled, jabbing his finger at Vera, “I have long waited for your return.”

“Can we do this later? I need a shower.” Vera sighed. She was covered in mud and Force knew what else.

“No! You will face me now, and you will fall!”

“Look, I really don’t want to kill you, but you are standing between me and a hot shower. Move.” Vera ordered, pushing her greasy hair out of her face.

“Prepare to die, Jedi!”

Before the man could draw his weapon, Vera pushed out her hand, palm flat. The man was sent flying backwards, past the ship and over the edge, plunging through the branches and into the eternal darkness below.

“What?” Vera said as the others stared at her, “He was going to try and kill us anyway.”


End file.
